It Could Happen To You!
by Most-Wanted-Writah1
Summary: Emma is not your average socialite. It's Spring Break and she's visiting her best friend in Canada. Everything is dull, until she meets her best friend's coworker, who is apparently a famous actor now a days. Robert Pattinson Fiction.


_Author's Note: This is a Robert Pattinson Fiction. I do not own him (I wish, though. Who wouldn't?). He may not appear in the First Chapter or the second one. Patience, please. I'm concentrating now in the main character for you to know her and fall in love with her. She's just like you!_

_Note 2: When you see "(OUTFIT*#)" it's the clothes/outfit the character is wearing. If you wish to see it -- This chapter's outfit: polyvore . com/untitled/set?id=7747755 (erase the spaces around the dot, otherwise the link doesn't appear in here [FP].)_

* * *

_  
_

**It Could Happen To You: A Robert Pattinson Fiction  
First Chapter: Anything but Ordinary**

New Year, Spring Break again. For Emma, It was a tradition to spend Spring Break at Los Angeles. It all started when Emma's best friend, Rachel, moved to Los Angeles when she was 17 years old. Emma and Rachel grew up together since their moms were friends for a long time. They were best friends at heart. As they grew up, they both attended Dalton High School, a prestigious private school in The Upper East Side, Manhattan. When their Junior year was about to begin, Rachel's family had to move to Los Angeles because of her dad's work. It was hard for them to be separated so they made a promise to visit each other constantly.

That promise was made three years ago.

This year was different. They weren't High School students anymore. It was their freshmen year at college. Of course, that didn't interfere with them having fun. In fact, they knew this time it was going to be better than other times. The only difference was the place. Just graduated from High School and no Los Angeles? How come? Apparently, going to college did meddle with their Spring Break. Rachel had a job and it was in Vancouver, Canada… during Spring Break.

It was that morning in March when Spring Break was just starting. Emma woke up at 7:00am a bit excited. Although, she wasn't very fascinated about spending her Spring Break at Canada, she wasn't going to complain about it. It really didn't matter that much to her if she was going to be with her best friend, Rachel and her two closest friends from High School, Taylor and Danielle.

Meet Emma. Not your average Manhattan's elite rich girl. Emma's family is wealthy and well known with high-positioned jobs and statuses. Yes, her family owns private jets, yachts and several limos. Her mom is owner of few fashion boutiques in New York, Miami and Los Angeles. Her dad is a millionaire businessman who owns numerous properties. Her sister, Laura, is one year younger than her and is attending Dalton High School just as Emma's younger brother, Johann. But what differences Emma from any other socialite was her personality.

Emma seems to be the average rich girl on the outside; bubbly smile and expensive tastes tend to keep her looking like any other girl from a wealthy family. She is an outgoing girl with her own style that brings on jealousy of others. She has the personality to go along with her outrageous and original mode. She doesn't like showing or sharing her emotions, which makes people think she's a heartless bitch. However, unlike her peers, she rather uses her intelligence and her persuasive skills (like convincing you that you really need to add another bruise to make it look like you got your ass kicked) instead of her money to gain her friends and reputation.

Emma headed to her bathroom and looked into her mirror. She knew she needed this. She needed to get out of New York and the exhausting life surrounding her. She was going to be with her closest friends, what else did she need? They'd have a blast anywhere, anytime. She smiled a bit more because she was excited. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, looking pleased and relieved. Even if she wasn't that attracted about going to Canada, she and her friends wouldn't complain about anything, since they could be in the most boring place on earth and they'd make the best memory out of it.

"Honey," Charlotte, her mom called, while knocking Emma's door and opening it.

"Yes, mom?" Emma replied while putting her gray heels on, looking at the door.

"Danielle is down stairs already," she said while sitting in Emma's bed next to her "Is, um, that friend of yours… what's her name?" she stuttered, looking away, "Whoever that girl's name is, going too?"

"Mom," Emma said looking at her "Stop pretending you don't know her name. Yes, Taylor is going, too." She said standing up from her bed and looking into her long mirror.

"Oh, I know, Honey" Her mom said, pretending not to care, "But you know I don't like that girl."

"Yes, I know, mom" Emma said facing her, feeling a little irritated, "and I don't care" she said, while organizing her passport and papers "Not all of my friends graduated from private schools."

"Oh, yes, dear," Her mom said looking at her, "Most of them did. And you should stick to them." She stood up and walked away, turned around and looked at Emma, "Brush your hair, honey, it looks unpleasant." And left the room.

"Whatever you say." Emma said irritated.

She sighed. Of course she needed new air. Emma didn't really care about her mom's criticizing commentaries. She knew her mom couldn't do anything about her, being a "socialite" who didn't give a fuck about a good reputation. She couldn't do anything about it and that made Emma smile. But it was annoying. At times, it really pissed her off having some woman bothering her and criticizing each move she made, it was infuriating.

Emma gave herself a last look at her mirror (OUTFIT*#1). She liked looking good and liked wearing stylish and nice clothes. Besides, she was amazingly pretty. She was tall and skinny with a well-proportioned fit body. She had white clear skin, not pale. That type of skin that doesn't get red when getting a tan, but it gets tanned. Her nose was pointy and perfect. She had long dark blonde hair, or can be also described as light brown, and had these amazing big hazel eyes with long eyelashes.

She went downstairs to find her friend Danielle having breakfast with Laura and Johann. She was like family. She'd get along with anyone in that house. For Charlotte, she was the decent socialite girl. For Laura, she was a role model to follow. For Johann, she was the ex-senior and older sister's hot friend.

"Your mom is going to adopt me," Danielle said looking at Emma, winking at her.

"She should, really" Johann said smiling, while looking at Danielle.

"Ha," Emma laughed as she joined the table, "She doesn't know what kind of error she'll be committing."

"Who?" Danielle said jokingly, "Your mother or me?"

"You, loser." Emma said sipping some orange juice, "Where the hell is Taylor?"

"She called me and said.." Danielle stopped talking when suddenly "Shit!" Taylor's voice was heard followed by someone falling down, interrupting Danielle. And consequently, heard Taylor's laugh.

"What the..?" Danielle said as the whole table turned around at the noise, stood up and headed to the elevator. Finding Taylor in the floor on top of her suitcase. "Hi guys!" Taylor said looking at them from the floor and waving, "Sorry for being late."

"Are you okay?" Laura, Emma's sister asked, helping her stand up, since Danielle and Emma couldn't stop laughing as they saw the scene.

"Yes, I'm okay." Taylor said standing up and touching her hair. "Stop laughing guys!" she said while picking up her things.

"I'm sorry," Emma said laughing, "That was a great entrance!"

"The best." Danielle said laughing.

Danielle and Emma helped Taylor with the suitcase and her purse, which was empty since everything was thrown around. They took all their suitcases and went to the lobby were Emma's driver, Louis, was waiting for them in the limo. The three gave Louis their baggage and entered the limo.

"You look really good for being dumped two days ago, bitch." Taylor said to Emma, smiling.

"Ha," Emma said impressed "Thanks?"

"Oh, we're so going to have fun." Danielle said "You're so much fun single than taken."

"Well, of course" Taylor said "With that stupid jerk she had as a boyfriend.."

"C'mon, don't blame Ray." Danielle said, "He's like so hot."

"And stupid." Taylor said.

"Ugh." Emma said, sighing, knowing discussions and disagreements between Taylor and Danielle could take forever.

"Where are we heading, Miss Phillips?" Louis the driver asked interrupting Danielle and Taylor, "Airport, please!" Taylor shouted and winked at Louis and in a second they took off.

"You sure Rachel is having free time from her work this week?" Danielle asked Emma.

"Yes, she'll be busy like four or five days." Emma said, "but I think she has a lot of free time."

"Well, that's not a problem!" Danielle said winking and grinning, "I'm going out with or without her."

"What is it she's working on anyway?" Taylor asked Emma.

"I don't know. She's an extra in some movie or something." Emma replied.

"Extra?" Danielle said, raising an eyebrow "Well, she isn't really succeeding in the whole acting world, is she?"

"Shut up Danielle" Emma said laughing at her comment.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Taylor said with a little grin in her face, "Let's open a bottle of Champaign." She said and winked.

"This is why my mom doesn't like you." Emma said approving, taking the bottle and laughing.

"I'd like to make a toast." Danielle said, raising her glass, and clicking the side of the glass. "We're gathered here today because we're heading to Canada to visit our friend Rachel" Danielle said jokingly, "and we're going to have fun, as usual" Emma added up, "and we're so going to meet hot guys" Danielle added, "Hot guys for Emma since she's a newly single." Taylor said, "and hot guys for me, too, Taylor!" Danielle said looking at her, "Well, and for me, too" Taylor said, "Oh, okay, drink, bitches." Danielle said as the three of them took a sip of their glass of champagne.


End file.
